


Пробуждение (Awakenings)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1993 год, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Rut, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, first heat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Эдди щёлкнул выключателем лампы на прикроватной тумбочке Ричи, моргая, пока его глаза не привыкли к внезапному яркому свету. Ричи сидел в углу, подтянув колени к груди и окружённый кучей грязной одежды, комиксов и игровых кассет.— Ричи, что происходит? Ты что, заболел? Ты весь горишь!или: Эдди пробирается через окно в комнату Ричи, когда он переживает свой первый гон.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	Пробуждение (Awakenings)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awakenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884091) by [pohjanneito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito). 



> так, давайте сразу разберёмся ✋  
> я не большой фанат омегаверса, я могу его почитать, но зачастую бедно описанная вселенная альф и омег меня не сильно вдохновляет. Так ещё если в ру-фандоме омегаверс можно читать и всё это вроде как интересно, то иностранные фички, боже, лучше б я их не видела🙏 авторы очень сильно перебарщивают с доминированием и подчинением, совершенно обезличивая персонажей и превращая их тупо в животных  
> но  
> этот фичок... 🙌 я не возлагала на него никаких надежд, но он приятно меня удивил. Он да, про природу Эдди и Ричи, но ещё и про их ЧУВСТВА!! А ещё тут есть матчасть, которая ~что-то~ делает для меня. Так что не проходите мимо!!👀
> 
> Добавлю ещё примечание самого автора: постельной сцены как таковой нет, фанфик про пре-отношения Эдди и Ричи и про открытие их взаимного желания создать друг с другом связь; описывается сцена с сексуальным подтекстом, где мелькает момент сомнительного согласия, но это потому, что Ричи переживает свой первый гон и не полностью себя контролирует
> 
> за бетинг спасибо хламидия олина (на фикбуке) :)

Эдди спрыгнул с велосипеда и прислонил его к стене магазина «Спорттовары Фостерса», прямо рядом с надёжным старым Сильвером Билла. Он знал, что опаздывает, но всё же опустился на колени, чтобы повесить на переднее колесо тяжёлый замок, который Ричи украл для него в хозяйственном магазине, потому что потерять велосипед означало потерять свободу.

Билл и Стэн уже ждали рядом с билетной кассой перед входом в «Аладдин», и Эдди помахал им рукой, торопливо пересекая тихую улицу.

— Простите, что опоздал, ребята. Пришлось сделать крюк.

— Бауэрс? — спросил Стэн с понимающим, почти усталым выражением лица, потому что когда-то Генри Бауэрс не превращал их жизнь в ад.

— Да… Он и его друзья-психопаты бросали камни в канал рядом со старым домом Бев.

Билл дотронулся до локтя Эдди, его брови обеспокоенно сдвинулись.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, Билл, я в порядке, — Эдди огляделся вокруг, понимая, что в их группе не хватает одного долговязого сквернословящего зануды. — Эй, а где Ричи?

Билл пожал плечами, тоже сбитый с толку.

— Я д-думал, что вы придёте вместе.

— Что? Нет, я не видел его весь день, — нахмурился Эдди.

Они все знали, что Ричи не был пунктуален. Он мог отвлечься на самые случайные вещи по пути в тайный штаб или любую другую локацию, которую они выбрали для встречи. На прошлой неделе он отвлёкся на группу детей, выполняющих трюки своими йо-йо перед водонапорной башней, и он появился на полчаса позже с разбитой губой из-за того, что ударил сам себя йо-йо.

Стэн уже пересчитывал свои деньги у стойки билетной кассы.

— Ребята, фильм начнётся через пять минут, — нетерпеливо крикнул он.

Эдди впился пальцами в потёртую ткань своей поясной сумки и бросил на Стэна упрямый хмурый взгляд.

— Не-а. Мы не можем пойти туда без Ричи.

— Ещё как можем. Я не пропущу фильм только потому, что Ричи не может определить время, — настаивал Стэн, пропуская горсть монет через маленькое отверстие в плексигласе, которое отделяло его от кассира.

— Да ладно вам, ребята, он с нетерпением ждал этот фильм всё лето. Мы не можем просто бросить его, — Эдди перевёл на Билла умоляющий взгляд, надеясь на какое-нибудь проявление авторитета Большого Билла, но тот только развёл руками и присоединился к Стэну у билетной кассы.

— Извини, Эдди, но, похоже, это Ричи б-б-бросил всех нас.

И ладно, кажется, Билл был прав. Ричи бросил их точно так же, как вчера в Пустоши и в воскресенье, когда они все собирались провести время у Бена. Эдди поджал губы и пнул носком кроссовка потрескавшийся асфальт. Что, чёрт возьми, вдруг стало настолько важным, что у Ричи не было времени на своих друзей?

Эдди поднял глаза, когда почувствовал, что Билл положил руку ему на плечи, и его нос дёрнулся от успокаивающего запаха, который Билл источал в попытке заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. Он всегда был деликатным с Эдди, но недавно проявившийся альфа в Билле был особенно заинтересован в том, чтобы Эдди не расстраивался. И то, как Билл обращал на него внимание, тоже было приятно. Это делало омегу в Эдди немного чопорным, но Билл всегда был для него как старший брат; тем, на кого он смотрел снизу вверх. Ни одно из его прикосновений никогда не касалось того места на шее Эдди, которое всегда заставляло омег в сериалах, которые смотрела его мама, сходить с ума. Что было просто глупо. Как прикосновение какого-то альфы могло превращать людей в бестолковых идиотов.

Стэн помахал им своим билетом, он всегда расстраивался, если пропускал превью. Эдди полез в поясную сумку за смятыми долларовыми купюрами, которые он положил рядом с ингалятором, и последовал за Биллом к билетной кассе.

Кинотеатр был переполнен, и из-за жары, обрушившейся на город в начале июля, все сидели мокрые от пота; воздух был настолько густым и душным, что Эдди пожалел, что у него нет такой же маски, какую отец Ричи всегда надевал, когда Эдди приходил на запись. В конце концов, он перестал верить, что Ричи появится прямо перед вступительными титрами, когда увидел, что Грета Кин заняла пустое место рядом с ним. Её свежий альфа-запах был почти оскорбительным, в отличие от запахов Билла и Ричи.

Эдди сосредоточился на дыхании через рот и сунул руку в ведёрко попкорна, которое они с Биллом договорились разделить. К чёрту Ричи. Кого волнует, если он не придёт? Не Эдди, это уж точно.

Как только фильм закончился, Эдди вместе с Биллом и Стэном последовал за всей остальной толпой на выход из кинотеатра. Вестибюль заполнился возбуждёнными пересказами впечатлений о фильме, и Эдди отступил назад, чтобы быстро сделать глоток воздуха из своего ингалятора, прежде чем его друзья заметят, что он действительно испугался во время большого финала.

— Эй, как вы думаете, птицы действительно произошли от динозавров? — спросил Стэн, разворачиваясь и шагая назад восторженной подпрыгивающей походкой. Эдди закатил глаза, когда догнал своих друзей.

— Извини, что лопаю твой розовый пузырь, но это был всего лишь фильм, Стэн.

— Да, но динозавры были настоящими, — заметил Билл, бросая на Стэна ласковый взгляд сквозь вечную вуаль волос на глазах.

Они взяли свои велосипеды, оставленные на углу канала и главной улицы, собираясь расстаться на ночь, когда Билл протянул руку, чтобы сжать плечо Эдди, достаточно близко к его связующему пятну, чтобы оно было успокаивающим, но не пересекало никаких границ.

— Не беспокойся о Ричи, ладно? Я уверен, что мы увидим его завтра на карьере.

— А я и не беспокоюсь, — усмехнулся Эдди, ставя ногу на педаль. Он знал, что Билла не проведёшь, и он, вероятно, чуял правду в запахе Эдди, но все пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разъехались в разные стороны.

Его мама ждала его дома через пятнадцать минут, но Эдди остановился на перекрёстке между Канзас-стрит и Западным Бродвеем. И дело было не в том, что он волновался о Ричи, потому что он совершенно не волновался. Он был зол. Да, именно так. Он был зол из-за того, что Ричи не показывался Эдди и остальным Неудачникам всю неделю без единого объяснения. Он заслужил, чтобы его пропесочили, верно?

Эдди кивнул сам себе, направляясь на велосипеде в сторону пригорода со всеми самыми шикарными домами в Дерри, заборами из штакетника, бассейнами на заднем дворе и ухоженными лужайками, таким далёким от его собственного района, что Эдди казалось, будто он попал в совершенно другой мир. Эту версию Дерри можно было печатать на почтовых открытках или в туристической брошюре.

Окна в доме Тозиеров в конце тупика были тёмными, и Эдди знал, что по вторникам Мэгги и Уэнт посещали уроки танцев. Он оставил свой велосипед на подъездной дорожке и покружил вокруг дома, пока не оказался под окном Ричи, голубоватый свет от его телевизора говорил Эдди, что он определённо дома.

— Ублюдок… — пробормотал Эдди себе под нос, не в силах проглотить обиду, которую испытывал от осознания того, что Ричи намеренно игнорировал его (и остальных Неудачников).

Он поставил ногу на решётку, стараясь не наступить на кусты роз Мэгги, отмеченные наградами, когда поднимался к маленькому выступу под окном спальни Ричи, которое он никогда не закрывал специально для Эдди. Он заглянул внутрь через стекло, ожидая увидеть Ричи, развалившегося на кровати или на подушке перед телевизором, возможно, с контроллером в руках, но на экране телевизора не было ничего, кроме статики, и никаких признаков Ричи не наблюдалось.

Эдди распахнул окно и просунул голову внутрь.

— Ого!

Запах ударил в лицо, как точный пинок в живот, и он зажал пальцами нос. Это был запах Ричи, Эдди узнал бы его не напрягаясь, но что-то с ним было не так, как будто кто-то играл знакомую мелодию слишком громко и немного фальшиво.

Он никогда не ощущал такого запаха, но мысль о том, что он принадлежит Ричи, держала страх на расстоянии, и Эдди забрался внутрь.

— Ричи? Ты здесь? — ответа не последовало, но Эдди почувствовал присутствие Ричи поблизости. — Да ладно тебе, придурок, нам уже не пять лет, чтобы игры в прятки были смешными.

Эдди наморщил нос, оглядывая зону бедствия вокруг себя — комнату Ричи. Здесь всегда царил беспорядок, но сейчас он вышел на новый уровень, даже для Ричи. На всех горизонтальных поверхностях стояли пустые стаканы из-под воды и тарелки с недоеденными бутербродами, лежали потемневшие банановые корки и пустые бутылки, содержимое которых просачивалось на ковёр.

Кровать, представлявшая собой гнездо из смятых простыней, не удивила, но Эдди моргнул, когда заметил что-то знакомое рядом с подушкой. Это была его собственная футболка, которую он получил в лагере для молодых омег, когда проявился летом 1991 года, на целый год раньше остальных в их компании. Эдди всё ещё ожидал свою первую течку, чему его мама, казалось, была рада, так как она ненавидела саму идею его взросления, но победить Ричи в гонке проявлений было потрясающе.

Эдди понятия не имел, как его футболка оказалась в комнате Ричи, но предположил, что он оставил её здесь после одной из их ночёвок. Он взял её и поднёс к носу — каждый мускул его тела сжался от запаха, который атаковал его чувства.

Футболка была пропитана альфа-феромонами, а запах возбуждения, исходивший от ткани, мучительно ясно давал понять, что Ричи делал с ней в своей постели.

Щёки Эдди вспыхнули так сильно, что ему показалось, будто кто-то облил его бензином и бросил спичку под ноги. Он отбросил футболку и отшатнулся назад, панический крик вырвался из груди, когда он наступил на одну из тарелок с сэндвичами и чуть не упал на задницу.

Он вытащил свой ингалятор из поясной сумки, его пальцы дрожали, когда он быстро встряхнул его и сделал длинную затяжку.

— Ёбанный…

Кто-то застонал у него за спиной, и Эдди резко обернулся, щурясь на тёмный угол у двери в ванную.

— Ричи, это ты? — он сжал свой ингалятор, как спасательный круг, приближаясь к скорчившейся фигуре у стены. — Какого чёрта ты тут сидишь, как какой-то маньяк? Ты что, не слышал, как я звал тебя?

Эдди щёлкнул выключателем лампы на прикроватной тумбочке Ричи, моргая, пока его глаза не привыкли к внезапному яркому свету. Ричи сидел в углу, подтянув колени к груди и окружённый кучей грязной одежды, комиксов и игровых кассет.

Его волосы были в беспорядке от пота, голая кожа на груди пылала лихорадочно-розовым цветом. Даже его нейлоновые шорты прилипли к бёдрам, как второй слой кожи. Эдди бросил свой ингалятор на кровать и опустился на колени, чтобы обхватить ладонями лицо Ричи, его глаза сосредоточились на опухших железах на шее.

— Ричи, что происходит? Ты что, заболел? Ты весь горишь!

Ричи облизнул губы и заморгал, глядя на Эдди, его голова покачивалась на плечах, как будто он едва находился в сознании. Его очков нигде не было видно, и Эдди почувствовал, как внутри у него всё сжалось, когда он наткнулся на обалделый взгляд Ричи.

— Что за хуйня? Почему у тебя такие зрачки? — пискнул он, большими пальцами опуская вниз кожу под глазами Ричи. — Они размером с ушко булавки.

Ричи застонал, и его дыхание участилось по мере того, как он начал вдыхать воздух.

— Эдди? Эдди кивнул, не в силах сдержать своё отчаяние, и зачесал потные волосы Ричи за уши.

— Да что с тобой такое? Пожалуйста, Рич, я… Ты меня пугаешь, ясно?

Ричи уставился на Эдди так, словно смотрел сквозь него:

— Эдди?

— Да, я здесь, я здесь.

Ричи сморщил нос, продолжая вдыхать запахи из воздуха, и отчаяние Эдди медленно достигло его чувств сквозь странную дымку, охватившую его сознание.

— Ты… ты должен уйти, ты не можешь быть здесь, — пробормотал Ричи, поднимая руку в попытке оттолкнуть Эдди от себя.

— Не-а, я ни за что не оставлю тебя одного в таком состоянии! — возразил Эдди, остановив взгляд на пузырьке с таблетками на тумбочке. Он схватил его, и таблетки загремели по оранжевому пластику, когда он осмотрел сбоку этикетку. Половина была оторвана суетливыми руками, но Эдди видел, что лекарство прописали Ричи.

— «Для несвязанных альф. Принимать в соответствии с рецептом», — Эдди уставился на этикетку, пытаясь определить название препарата, в котором отсутствовали последние буквы. — Погоди… это же успокоительное. Ричи, какого чёрта ты принимаешь успокоительные?

Пузырёк выпал из рук, когда он заметил внезапную перемену в позе Ричи. Он больше не сидел, прислонившись к стене, как безжизненная кукла, и его глаза теперь были широко раскрыты и более ясными, чем мгновение назад.

— Ричи?

Ноздри Ричи раздулись, костяшки пальцев вмялись в ковёр, и он пополз к Эдди. Его запах снова менялся, становясь таким густым и подавляющим, что у Эдди заслезились глаза.

Осознание того, что происходит, поразило его за мгновение до того, как Ричи оказался рядом. Он повалил Эдди на пол и обхватил его запястья своими длинными, как паучьи лапки, пальцами.

У Ричи был гон.

_Блять_. У Ричи был гон, а Эдди трогал его руками, как будто у него не было инстинкта самосохранения. Как он мог быть таким тупым? Он знал, как ведут себя альфы во время гона, особенно такие молодые и неопытные, как Ричи. В кабинете врача об этом позаботились, дав ему просветительские брошюры, когда он проявился.

И это, видимо, был первый гон Ричи, потому что он проявился всего через несколько месяцев после Билла; первый гон действительно нелёгкий: из-за него многие молодые альфы громят свои комнаты или убегают из дома. Неудивительно, что Мэгги и Уэнт дали ему какое-то лекарство, чтобы облегчить это тяжёлое испытание.

Ричи навис над ним, его ладони, прижатые к запястьям Эдди, вспотели. Эдди попытался сбросить его с себя, но Ричи был по меньшей мере на десять килограмм тяжелее, а лапша, которую он называл руками, оказалась сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

— Не дури, Ричи, отпусти меня, — заскулил он, едва выговаривая слова из-за охватившей его паники.

Ричи уставился на него сверху вниз такими чёрными глазами, что они были похожи на две дыры в маске, одной из тех страшных хэллоуинских. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт частому дыханию, когда он упивался ароматом Эдди, мышцы на шее напряглись.

Эдди вздрогнул, увидев, как Ричи провёл языком по своим обнажённым клыкам, гораздо более длинным, чем у самого Эдди.

— _Эдди_ … — Ричи издал пронзительный всхлип и зарылся лицом в шею Эдди, его пальцы крепче обхватили запястья Эдди, когда он сделал глубокий вдох.

Воздух в комнате стал густым от феромонов Ричи. Эдди чувствовал себя почти пьяным, не то чтобы он когда-либо напивался, но он представлял себе, как это должно быть, когда комната вокруг него плавала в фокусе от потери контроля.

От Ричи пахло ещё более взросло, чем раньше, почти как от группы старших альф, с которыми они столкнулись в аркаде несколько недель назад. Эдди вспомнил, как Ричи оттащил его за ремень поясной сумки, когда один из тех альф сломал старый автомат «Пак-Ман» в драке за омегу из их компании. Эдди хотел разозлиться, потому что он был очень близок к тому, чтобы побить собственный рекорд в «Галаге», но от того, как Ричи использовал своё долговязое тело, чтобы защитить его от других альф, он потерял дар речи до конца вечера.

Эдди позволил себе вдыхать всё это: запах гона Ричи, необузданного желания. Пальцы его ног поджались, когда он почувствовал губы Ричи на своей шее, влажный кончик языка скользнул по нежной коже Эдди, прямо по связующему пятну.

— Ричи… — всхлипнул Эдди, и это должно было прозвучать как протест, но его ноги раздвинулись вокруг узких бедёр Ричи как приглашение.

Ричи вжался в Эдди — всего один раз — и они оба вскрикнули от короткого ощущения того, что их тела слились воедино. Ричи был таким _твёрдым_ , натягивая поношенные нейлоновые шорты. Эдди резко дёрнул бёдрами вверх, и подошвы его кроссовок засучили по ковру, когда он зажал Ричи между ног.

— Нет, нет, нет, — задыхаясь, проговорил Ричи, всё ещё нависая над Эдди. — Только не так.

Эдди моргнул, странный туман в его сознании рассеялся. Комната вновь обрела чёткость очертаний, и Эдди обнаружил, что смотрит на плакат с Бобкэтом Голдтуэйтом¹, приколотый к стене над кроватью Ричи.

Какого чёрта они творят? Ричи же его лучший друг! Он действительно должен был уйти, пока они не сделали что-то непоправимое.

— Я… мне пора идти, — настаивал Эдди, трепыхаясь под тяжестью тела Ричи.

— Да… Да, хорошо, — кивнул Ричи почти с болью в голосе, когда он отпустил запястья Эдди и оторвался от его шеи.

Эдди сел и стал смотреть, как Ричи отступает в тот же самый угол, где он его нашёл. Ричи провёл дрожащей рукой по волосам и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет в порядке? — спросил Эдди.

— Пожалуйста, Эдди, просто… Просто уходи, — проскулил Ричи напряжённым голосом. — Ты же видел, что сейчас произошло. Я не могу находиться рядом с тобой.

Эдди кивнул, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он бросился к открытому окну, не отрывая взгляда от съёжившегося тела Ричи, и поставил ногу на подоконник.

— Я… мне очень жаль. Ричи поднял голову, его потные волосы прилипли к щекам.

— Мне тоже, Эдс, — сказал он, глядя на Эдди с таким откровенным и всепоглощающим желанием, что нога Эдди опустилась с подоконника. Он уже собирался развернуться обратно, но рычание Ричи заставило его застыть на месте.

— Нет! — Ричи покачал головой и оскалился на Эдди. — _Уходи_.

Эдди моргнул, глядя на Ричи, его рот открылся в испуганном маленьком «О». Ни Ричи, ни Билл никогда не использовали власть, которую они имели над Эдди, чтобы заставить его что-то сделать, но омега в нём отреагировал на команду почти мгновенно. Он выскользнул из окна, несколько роз Мэгги рассыпались под его кроссовками, когда он споткнулся о решётку. Он выбежал на подъездную дорожку и вскарабкался на свой велосипед, его руки дрожали на руле, пока он крутил педали вниз по тихой улице.

Казалось, что его сердце рвётся вверх по горлу, а в груди возникла боль, из-за которой он врезался в другой конец тупика. Эдди сунул руку в поясную сумку, отчаянно пытаясь достать ингалятор, но тут же вспомнил, что оставил его в спальне Ричи.

— Блять, блять, _блять_.

Он вытер глаза и удивлённо заморгал, когда костяшки его пальцев вернулись мокрыми от слёз.

— Всё в порядке, Эдс, всё в порядке, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Просто сделай, сука, вдох.

Всё было в порядке. Ричи не обидел его, конечно же, нет, потому что Ричи был его Человеком: он понимал его лучше, чем любой другой Неудачник, и никогда не относился к нему как к чему-то сломанному, что надо починить. Конечно, они грызлись (как старая женатая парочка, по словам Бев) и постоянно дразнили друг друга, но Эдди знал, что Ричи всегда прикроет его спину, несмотря ни на что.

Он даже не осознавал, что просунул пальцы под воротник футболки, пока они не оказались прижатыми к тому месту, где Ричи пробовал его на вкус, к призрачному прикосновению его губ, как клеймо. Эдди отдёрнул руку и сжал руль так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, заставляя себя двигаться.

Он ехал на велосипеде вдоль Кендускига, отчаянно пытаясь добраться до своего дерьмового берега реки, боль в груди царапала рёбра всю дорогу домой.

Он слушал, как мать суетилась над ним из-за того, что он воняет гоном альфы ( _«Это тот ужасный мальчишка Тозиеров, да? Я так и знала! Он ошивался вокруг тебя все эти годы, ждал, пока сможет наложить свои грязные лапы на моего маленького Эдди-медвежонка!»_ ). Мысль о том, что она будет следить за ним, как ястреб, всю оставшуюся часть лета, должна была бы расстроить его, но Эдди мог думать только об ожоге на шее и странной боли, которая продолжала расти в его груди.

Засыпая в ту ночь, Эдди уткнулся носом в футболку, туда, где запах Ричи пробивался сквозь выстиранную ткань. Ему снились тёмные глаза и острые клыки на шее; его тело сгорало в лихорадке, от которой не было лекарства в маминой аптечке.

***

¹ **Ро́берт Фрэ́нсис «Бо́бкэт» Го́лдтуэйт** — американский актёр, комик, сценарист, кино- и телевизионный режиссёр. Российскому зрителю он известен по роли Зеда в серии фильмов «Полицейская академия».

***

Ричи вынырнул из своего отравленного гормонами тумана с пульсирующей головной болью: какой-то мудак косил газон на другой стороне улицы, и его барабанные перепонки разрывались от этого звука. Веки, казалось, налились свинцом, ему потребовалось три попытки, чтобы открыть их, а потом солнечный свет, который просачивался через жалюзи, здорово прошёлся по его сетчатке.

Руки сжимали что-то, похожее на футболку, вся ткань была влажной и шершавой. Желудок Ричи скрутило в спазме от стыда, когда он уловил слабый запах Эдди под вонью собственного гона.

Господи Иисусе, ему придётся сжечь эту чёртову тряпку после всего, что он с ней сделал.

Его воспоминания обо всём этом испытании были смутными, как полузабытый лихорадочный сон. Как будто его держали заложником в собственном теле, пока какая-то первобытная _тварь_ командовала всеми действиями. Ричи почувствовал облегчение, что не убежал из дома в чём мать родила, как Чак Хасслер, выпускник 88-го года и местная звезда, но он определённо устроил беспорядок в своей комнате, и это будет, блять, чудо, если у него снова встанет до того, как ему исполнится сорок.

В дверь робко постучали.

— Ричи? Ты не спишь? Ничего, если я войду?

Ричи засунул испорченную футболку Эдди под подушку и приподнял одеяло, чтобы убедиться, что он не голый.

— Д-да, мам, ты можешь войти.

Вся комната, должно быть, провоняла помойкой, но его мать ничего не сказала, игнорируя море использованных салфеток и странные пятна на ковре по пути к кровати Ричи.

Она провела большим пальцем по его скуле.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, милый?

Ричи причмокнул губами, пытаясь оторвать язык от нёба.

— Как одна из тех дымящихся какашек, которые пудель миссис Келлер оставляет на нашей лужайке?

— Я вижу, что твоё чувство юмора такое же грубое, как и всегда, Ричард, — заметила Мэгги, то, что она обратилась к нему полным именем, подтверждало её неодобрение.

Она вытащила очки Ричи из кучи грязной одежды в ногах кровати и надела ему на нос.

Ричи моргнул, когда его мир впервые за долгое время обрёл чёткость.

— А разве это не Эдди? — Его мама держала знакомый ингалятор, и да, это точно был ингалятор Эдди. — Как он оказался в твоей постели?

Ричи едва не проглотил язык от внезапного приступа воспоминаний. Его взгляд метнулся к окну, и он вспомнил, как Эдди залез к нему в комнату, вспомнил тепло ладоней Эдди на своих щеках, как он толкнул Эдди на спину и… _Блять_.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что у него дома есть запасной, — Мэгги положила ингалятор на тумбочку и убрала с лица Ричи сальные волосы, не обращая внимания на то, что он переживал кризис прямо у неё под носом. — Как насчёт того, чтобы я приготовила тебе ванну, а когда ты закончишь, то спустишься вниз и плотно позавтракаешь? Ты почти ничего не ел на прошлой неделе и уже такой худой!

Ричи едва слышал её из-за отчаянного _тук-тук-тук_ своего сердца в ушах.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо, мам, — сказал он с невыразительным кивком, его глаза всё ещё были прикованы к ингалятору Эдди.

Мэгги наполнила для него ванну и вышла из комнаты с полными руками грязных тарелок и объедков, которые испортились ещё несколько дней назад.

Ричи, спотыкаясь, вошёл в ванную и залез в воду, свернувшись калачиком, его руки и ноги всё равно были слишком длинными, независимо от того, как он устроился. Его мысли продолжали носиться вокруг образа Эдди, освещаемого голубым сиянием от телевизора. Его тело было гибким и мягким под Ричи, воспоминание о нём было туманным, основанным на запахе и ощущении, а не на чём-то осознанном, но от желания укусить связующее пятно Эдди его рот наполнился слюной, и ладно, похоже, что Ричи ошибся насчёт стояка.

Когда он спустился вниз, его уже ждала целая тарелка блинчиков, и Ричи глотал их с такой жадностью, словно голодал целую неделю. Потому что так и было.

— Полегче, дорогой, — хихикнула Мэгги, когда Ричи отложил вилку в пользу того, чтобы засунуть половину блинчика в рот рукой, его щека раздулась, как у хомяка. Маленький телевизор на столешнице показывал какой-то утренний сериал, и его мама следила за событиями краем глаза, пока делала Ричи ещё одну стопку блинчиков. Она очень прямолинейно не спрашивала про гон, спасибо, блять, большое, потому что что он вообще мог ей сказать?

_Угадай что, мам! Я прошёл через свой первый гон и подрочил на футболку Эдди, как какой-то маньяк, а потом он пришёл ко мне, и я обслюнявил его шею, потому что я, возможно, вроде как влюблён в него. Ну да ладно. Как прошла_ твоя _неделя?_

Ричи вышел из дома, когда наелся до отвала (и получил зелёный свет от мамы, чтобы уйти). Он взял свой велосипед из гаража, чувствуя себя так, словно его спустили с поводка, и даже от городской свалки несло не так плохо, как обычно, когда он проезжал мимо неё по пути в тайный штаб.

Рядом с открытым люком виднелась знакомая куча велосипедов, и Ричи почувствовал, как его желудок сжался от волнения. А что, если Эдди больше не захочет с ним разговаривать? А что, если он настолько возненавидел Ричи, что даже не хотел дышать с ним одним воздухом? А что, если он состроит эту гримасу отвращения и–

— Ричи? Это ты, что ли? — крикнул Майк с нижней ступеньки лестницы.

Ричи вытер ладони о джинсы и поправил очки, выбирая из своего каталога Голосов ненавистную классику.

— Вот это утречко, ребята!

Он спустился в их подземное убежище и был встречен хором _«Ричи, где тебя черти носили?»_.

Обычно Ричи преуспевал, находясь в центре внимания, но сейчас он изо всех сил старался обрести голос, открывая и закрывая рот, как одна из тех странных кукол-чревовещателей, пока его друзья толпились вокруг него.

— Тебя не было целую неделю!

— Ты пропустил фильм!

— Билл нашёл черепаху в карьере, и она укусила его за ногу!

— Бев звонила и сказала, что приедет ко мне на День рождения, а мама сказала, что мы можем устроить вечеринку у меня дома!

Переполненный чувствами, Ричи улыбнулся своим друзьям, в ушах у него звенела возбуждённая болтовня, поскольку все пытались перекричать друг друга. Все, кроме Билла. Он наблюдал за Ричи через плечо Бена, его взгляд задержался на тёмных кругах под глазами Ричи.

Билл никогда не говорил о своём гоне, даже с Ричи, но у него было такое чувство, что Билл знал, почему он исчез на целую неделю.

Билл подошёл поближе, и в его глазах появилось понимающее выражение, когда он сжал плечо Ричи.

— Ну и как это было?

Ричи глубоко вздохнул сквозь сжатые губы и посмотрел на Билла сквозь чёлку.

— Как будто я был одержим семь дней подряд?

Билл кивнул и сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Д-да.

Ричи собрался с духом, чтобы, наконец, взглянуть на Эдди, но не обнаружил и следа его. Даже гамак был пуст, повиснув между прочными балками, как гигантская банановая кожура.

— Погодите, а где Эдди?

На этот вопрос все обменялись встревоженными взглядами, и желудок Ричи сделал сальто, когда стыд, который он чувствовал, сменился страхом.

— Мы не видели его уже несколько дней, — сказал Майк после паузы. — Мы пытались дозвониться до него, но миссис Каспбрак вешала трубку на всех, даже когда звонили Бен и Стэн.

Ричи зарылся руками в волосы, страх в животе распространился дальше, в конечности.

— Чёрт, чёрт, блять!

Неужели он всё-таки что-то сделал с Эдди? Его воспоминания были такими туманными из-за проклятых успокоительных. А что, если Эдди ранен? Что, если Соня узнала, что он был в комнате Ричи, и планировала держать Эдди взаперти до конца своей жизни?

— Эй, Ричи, ты в порядке? — спросил Билл, почувствовав в запахе Ричи отчаяние.

Ричи переступил с ноги на ногу, и когда Билл оттащил его в сторону, на щеках его вспыхнул яркий румянец.

— Билл, я… Я… Эдди, он пришёл ко мне, когда я, ну, ты понял, и я почти уверен, что мы остановились, прежде чем что-то произошло, но… — голос Ричи обрёл пронзительные ноты, когда он сжал переднюю часть футболки Билла в своих кулаках. — Но что, если я что-то сделал? Что-то, чего Эдди не хотел, и теперь он ненавидит меня и…

— У-успокойся, Ричи! — Билл встревожился, услышав признание Ричи, и недовольно нахмурился, борясь с заиканием. — Ты н-не помнишь ч-ч-что случилось?

— Мои родители посадили меня на эти дурацкие успокоительные, — прошипел Ричи, заметив озабоченные взгляды остальных Неудачников, устремлённые в его сторону. — Доктор посчитал мой случай особо опасным, потому что… — _потому что я был влюблён в Эдди с тринадцати лет_ , вот чего Ричи не сказал. — Не знаю почему, но я был под кайфом круглые сутки.

Ричи отпустил рубашку Билла и беспокойно забарабанил ладонью по бедру.

— Билл, я должен его увидеть, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, — прошептал он.

— Его мама тебе не позволит, — сказал Стэн, явно понимая, о чём шла речь. — Она не пускает ни тебя, ни Билла в дом с тех пор, как вы проявились.

Стэн был прав. Даже Эдди запретил Ричи залезать к нему в окно, опасаясь, что миссис Кей уловит в его комнате запах альфа-вони Ричи.

— Да, миссис Кей прямо какая-то надзирательница, — сказал Бен.

— Меня не ебёт! — рявкнул Ричи, сожалея о своём тоне, когда увидел, что Стэн и Бен вздрогнули. Они все ещё привыкали к новообретённой иерархии в их группе, и Ричи бросил на них обоих извиняющийся взгляд. — Я ухожу, — сказал он немного спокойнее, но не менее решительно, поднимаясь по лестнице, даже не потрудившись посмотреть, последуют ли за ним остальные.

Они последовали, потому что Неудачники должны держаться вместе, и никто, даже Стэн, не пытался остановить Ричи, когда он мчался по Нейболт-стрит. Он срезал путь через железнодорожную станцию, где они с Эдди на прошлой неделе взорвали кучу вишнёвых бомб¹, и шины его велосипеда заскользили по рыхлому гравию.

Ричи ударил по тормозам перед Сониным «Пейсером» и зашагал к полуразрушенному крыльцу. Дом Эдди всегда был немного жутковатым, но задёрнутые сейчас шторы на всех окнах придавали ему дополнительную зловещую ауру. Ричи уже сто лет не пользовался парадной дверью, и его желудок скрутило в узел, как только он опустил палец на звонок. Он вызывающе долго звонил в дверь, чтобы не было никакой возможности проигнорировать его, даже если Соня точно знала, кто находится на пороге.

Билл и Стэн оставили свои велосипеды рядом с велосипедом Ричи и поспешили к нему через неухоженый двор, но Майк и Бен остановились у почтового ящика. И разве можно их винить? Разговаривать с Соней на расстоянии вытянутой руки не входило ни в чей список желаний.

Палец Ричи соскользнул с дверного звонка, когда Стэн схватил его за плечо и дёрнул за рукав.

— Ты идиот, — прошипел Стэн. — Мы ничего не добьёмся, если первое, что она увидит — это как ты таранишь её дверной звонок.

Они услышали, как три пары замков щёлкнули, петли завыли, когда дверь приоткрылась. Миссис Кей смотрела в узкую щель одним подозрительным глазом. Стэн попытался заслонить Ричи от её взгляда, но она смотрела на него, как самонаводящаяся ракета.

Соня выскочила в своём лиловом халате, выпучив глаза за стёклами очков, и обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в сторону Ричи.

— _Ты_! Ты это сделал! — она взвизгнула, пластиковые браслеты на её запястье звякнули друг о друга, и тот, кто сказал, что беты были добродушными, очевидно, не встречался с Соней Каспбрак.

— С-сделал что, миссис Каспбрак? — как всегда, вежливо спросил Билл.

Соня проигнорировала Билла и, оттолкнув Стэна к перилам, протиснулась в личное пространство Ричи.

— Ты грязный _кобель_ , — выплюнула она, ткнув Ричи в грудь кончиком отполированного ногтя. — Ты хоть представляешь, что ты сделал с моим Эдди? Ты всё испортил!

Решимость, которая толкнула Ричи на порог дома Эдди, улетучилась, как воздух из воздушного шарика. Он покачал головой, ошеломлённый обвинениями Сони.

— Всё… с Эдди всё в порядке? — спросил Ричи; авторитет альфы, о котором он узнал на первом уроке биологии, вероятно, был городской легендой, потому что Ричи звучал как игрушка для жевания.

— Нет, он не в порядке! Мой Эдди-медвежонок заболел из-за тебя! — воскликнула Соня, и её лицо приобрело тот же розовый оттенок, что был на ногтях. — Ты меня слышишь? Ты сделал его больным!

Эдди рассказал им всё о плацебо, и Ричи заподозрил, что Соня снова начала нести свою чушь, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

Он отшатнулся назад, как будто его толкнули, ноздри затрепетали от запаха, который начал проникать через открытую дверь. _Запах Эдди_ , сладкий и знакомый, но с примесью чего-то такого, от чего рот Ричи наполнился слюной.

По одному взгляду на Билла Ричи понял, что он не единственный, кого он поразил, и они уставились друг на друга с открытыми ртами. Стэн озадаченно посмотрел на них обоих, его нос дёрнулся в попытке принюхаться.

Как будто половина мозговых клеток Ричи в один момент сгорела, и он почувствовал себя грёбаным волком из мультфильма Текса Эйвери², когда рванулся к двери; Билл и Стэн схватили под руки, удерживая, и его кроссовки заскользили по крыльцу.

— Ричи, _не надо_ , — прошипел Стэн, но его мягкий бета-запах никак не умерил безумие, охватившее высшие функции мозга Ричи.

Соня пронзительно взвизгнула, и её лицо обмякло от ужаса, когда она поняла, что происходит. Она влетела обратно в дом, как пышный торнадо, и захлопнула дверь перед их носами, задвинув засовы и замки.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы убрались с моей собственности прямо сейчас! — крикнула Соня через дверь, пока Билл и Стэн продолжали тащить Ричи через двор.

Они уже почти добрались до своих велосипедов, когда Ричи вырвался из их хватки. Он обогнул дом, собираясь взобраться на вяз перед окном Эдди, но тут кто-то дёрнул его назад за воротник рубашки.

Ричи отпустил ветку и резко обернулся, скривив губы в усмешке. Он знал, что Билл не представлял для него никакой угрозы, но рычание вырвалось из его рта прежде, чем он смог остановить себя.

Ноздри Билла раздулись, и его запах стал кислым, когда они уставились друг на друга в какой-то странной битве воли, которую Ричи не совсем понимал. В глазах Билла читался явный вызов, который Ричи встретил упрямым хмурым взглядом сквозь очки, пока хватка Билла на его плече не начала ослабевать.

— Это твои п-похороны, — пробормотал Билл, но отступил в сторону, чтобы Ричи забрался на дерево.

Окно Эдди купалось в солнечных лучах, словно чёртовы ворота рая, и если это действительно были его похороны, то Ричи был более чем счастлив приблизить их. Он перепрыгнул с ветки, мшистая черепица прогнулась под его ногами, когда он приземлился на навес над задним крыльцом. На мгновение он замер, прислушиваясь к знакомой походке Сони, но, похоже, его путь был свободен.

Он учуял Эдди прежде, чем увидел его: его запах просачивался сквозь щели в прохудившихся деревянных оконных рамах. И с такого близкого расстояния у него не было никаких сомнений. Эдди переживал свою первую течку.

Ричи почувствовал, как что-то собственническое забилось в его груди, когда понял, что именно он развязал это. У Эдди была течка из-за него.

_Для него._

Комната за окном была зашторена старыми занавесками с ковбоями, которые Ричи мог бы датировать ещё со времён своего первого визита в дом Каспбраков, но щель между панелями была достаточно широка, чтобы он мог заглянуть внутрь. Он опустился на колени и прижал ладони к нагретому солнцем стеклу.

От этого звука Эдди-образный комок на кровати шевельнулся, и через мгновение голова Эдди высунулась из гнезда простыней. Он был похож на ошеломлённого суслика, уставившись в окно, его волосы прилипли ко лбу, кончики завивались вокруг ушей, как свободно сплетённая пряжа.

Блять, как мило, мило, мило.

Нос Эдди дёрнулся, и он сел ещё прямее, когда его взгляд, наконец, сфокусировался на Ричи. Всё его лицо озарилось светом, и он высвободился из путаницы простыней, едва не столкнувшись с комодом, спеша к окну. Он отдёрнул занавески в сторону и вжался ладонями в стекло, прямо там, где были ладони Ричи, его дыхание оставляло на нём следы.

Ричи вонзил зубы в нижнюю губу и глубоко вдохнул, его рот наполнился слюной от запаха течки Эдди. Он совсем не был похож на тот почти клинически пахнущий образец, который засунули ему под нос в кабинете врача, когда он проявился прошлой весной. Конечно, это был запах течки, разделяемый каждым омегой, но в нём было также смешано целое множество различных нот, которые делали его уникальным — запахом _Эдди_.

В горле Ричи щёлкнуло, как только он проглотил лишнюю слюну. Он прижался лбом к стеклу и бросил на Эдди извиняющийся взгляд сквозь ресницы.

— Эдс, мне так жаль, я не хотел… ты в порядке? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я не причинил тебе вреда.

Эдди покачал головой, и на его лице не было ни следа гнева или отвращения, когда он просунул руку под воротник своей пропотевшей футболки c «Громокошками».

Ричи прижал пальцы к стеклу, наблюдая, как Эдди трогает себя под тканью, прямо над своим связующим пятном, его губы шевелились в форме имени Ричи.

— Блять, Эдс…

Ричи чертовски сильно хотелось распахнуть окно, но когда он увидел, что Эдди потянулся к задвижке, он ударил руками по нижней части рамы, чтобы удержать её.

— _Нет_.

Эдди склонил голову набок, в его глазах застыла мольба. Он слегка подтолкнул раму и прижал кончик своего веснушчатого носа к окну, тихое _«пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста»_ лилось с его губ.

— Эдс, извини, но мы _не можем_.

Ричи крепко держался за раму, даже когда запах течки Эдди разъедал его решимость, потому что Билл был прав: если он сдастся, это будут его похороны. Он должен был оставаться сильным, ради них обоих.

Ричи увидел, как голова Эдди метнулась к двери за его спиной, как раз когда Билл позвал его из тени вяза.

— Ричи! Тащи свою задницу с-с-сюда! — прошипел Билл встревоженно.

Похоже, Соня наконец-то пришла в движение.

Эдди прикусил губу, его брови нахмурились, как будто он действительно испытывал боль от попыток Ричи заставить его двигаться.

— Иди, иди, иди!

Эдди оторвался от окна, и Ричи увидел, как он нырнул обратно в гнездо из простыней, как раз когда дверь в его комнату распахнулась. Он откатился в сторону, когда Соня подошла к окну и снова задёрнула занавески, отгородив Эдди от внешнего мира.

Ричи знал, что его поймают, если он в ближайшее время не сбежит, но всё же взглянул на свою рубашку с туканами, надетую поверх футболки. Он стянул её с плеч и провёл мягкой тканью по пахучим железам прямо под подбородком. Он оставил её под окном Эдди и отодвинул раму настолько тихо, насколько это было возможно, чтобы Эдди смог уловить его запах и найти подношение, как только Соня уйдёт.

Билл всё ещё ждал его, когда Ричи спустился с дерева, сгорбившись за стволом.

— Ты с-с-спятил, Ричи. Она могла бы вызвать полицию, — проворчал Билл, когда они выбежали со двора.

Они схватили свои велосипеды с тротуара и присоединились к остальным в свободной от Сони зоне.

Стэн не сказал ни слова, но взгляд, который он бросил на Ричи, достаточно ясно выражал его чувства.

— Да-да, я придурок, — согласился Ричи, тяжело привалившись к рулю своего велосипеда и переводя дыхание.

Стэн приподнял бровь, заметив отсутствие рубашки у Ричи.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что оно того стоило.

Ричи подумал об Эдди: о том, как он принесёт его рубашку в своё маленькое гнёздышко, вдохнёт его запах, чтобы облегчить боль, может быть, просунет её между ног, где он был… а может быть, и нет. Потому что он не был таким мерзким, как Ричи.

— С Эдди всё в порядке? — спросил Майк, и его лицо исказилось от беспокойства. — Мы слышали, как миссис Каспбрак кричала, что он болен.

Ричи взглянул на Билла и опустил глаза.

— Через пару дней он будет в полном порядке, — сказал Билл, вырвавшись на Сильвере вперёд, когда они возвращались на железнодорожную станцию.

Они катались по городу, пока Бен не отправился домой, чтобы написать своё еженедельное письмо Беверли, и Майк с Биллом расстались с группой перед Бэсси-парком. Ричи поехал дальше вместе со Стэном, их дома находились всего в нескольких кварталах друг от друга.

Он знал, что между ним и Эдди не было настоящей связи, пока нет, но _что-то_ было, и Ричи просто должен был кому-то рассказать, и этим кем-то всегда будет Стэн.

— Стэн, дружище?

Стэн наблюдал за ним краем глаза и делал ленивые зигзаги на своём велосипеде, ожидая, когда Ричи заговорит.

Ричи откашлялся, его ладони вспотели на резиновых протекторах руля.

— В общем, ты знаешь, что Эдди и я, мы всегда…

Стэн весело фыркнул:

— Поверь мне, Ричи, я знаю. Как и все мы. Вы, ребята, не очень-то незаметные.

Ричи чуть не столкнулся с «Бьюиком», припаркованным на обочине, и изумлённо уставился на Стэна.

— Оу.

Стэн сбавил скорость, когда они приблизились к перекрёстку между их улицами. Он убрал одну ногу с педали и прикрыл глаза от солнца, когда повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ричи.

— Я знаю, что Эдди на самом деле не болен. Я не чувствовал его запаха, как ты и Билл, но я знаю, почему ты залез к нему в окно.

Ричи поправил очки на носу и натянуто усмехнулся. Стэн всегда был таким наблюдательным, видя полную картину событий и слыша то, что осталось невысказанным.

Ричи уставился на карту, которую Эдди вставил в спицы переднего колеса его велосипеда ещё в седьмом классе, заламинированный туз червей сохранился в первозданном виде.

— Стэн, я думаю… я думаю, Эдди — тот, кто мне нужен. Типа _тот самый._

Ветер отбросил кудри Стэна со лба, и была какая-то радость в его глазах, когда он протянул кулак, чтобы слегка стукнуть руку Ричи.

— Конечно, это он.

***

¹ **Вишнёвые бомбы** — круглый фейерверк с коротким фитилём, по виду напоминает вишенку.

² **Текс Эйвери** — американский мультипликатор, режиссёр-мультипликатор, актёр озвучивания. Наиболее известен мультипликационными лентами, произведёнными в период т. н. «золотой эры голливудской мультипликации». Все зверьки с вылетающими из орбит глазами и волчьим свистом — его. 


End file.
